This invention relates to a device for frying raw materials under low pressure or vacuum, and more particularly to a frying and oil separating device for frying raw material and separating most of the absorbed oil in the same circumstance.
Conventionally, a variety of the frying machine are used in frying sausages, chicken, crisps or potato chips, etc. in the open air. It is found disadvantageous that the fries thus obtained are greasy and the frying oil is oxidized after a relatively short period of usage.
A technic of vacuum frying method provided for frying raw materials such as chips of potato, apple, banana and the like was developed several years ago, where a frying space maintained at low pressure, which facilitates the vaporization of water contained in the raw materials as heated, is provided for frying said materials at lower pressure and temperature, under which the frying oil is insulated from the open air so as to prevent it from oxidation, and thus obtain fries almost remaining original tastes and colors. Furthermore, the working life of the frying oil is effectively prolongated.
It is found that the fries absorb rich oil, which is difficult to be effectively separated from the fries once the fries are shifted to an open air after frying, and become greasy.